


Entwined Flames

by CrystalNavy



Series: One Piece OTPs [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Pirates and Marines are enemies. That was the way it had always been, the way it was supposed to beUntil now.Now, a Pirate and a Marine had fallen in loveAfter all, Isuka had never lived by the book, and neither had Ace.Isuka/Ace collection





	1. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isuka ponders what Justice really is, and whether or not it should be upheld in every situation

Isuka wondered.

She had always been about justice.

Ever since Draw had saved her from certain death, she had been drawn to the concept. 

And even after his betrayal had been revealed, her dedication to justice never faded. Marines upheld Justice, protected innocent civilians from harm. 

Pirates were evil, they plundered and robbed and hurt the innocents.

Yet now, Isuka wasn't so sure.

She had never lived by the book proper, mind you, but this was different.

She was lost, positively and utterly lost.

And in front of her was a man in mid-twenties.

A man who was drop-dead gorgeous, with loose black hair, striking grey eyes filled with pain, and a smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"You seem to be in trouble. May I know your name?"

"It's Isuka....." Isuka decided to tell him "May I know yours?"

"I am Portgas D. Ace." he gave her that smile of his "What are you doing here?"

"I am here on business." Isuka said bluntly "I am a Marine ensign, and my duty is to find the new crew, Spade Pirates, and bring them in."

At this, Ace's smile dimmed just a little.

"Well, I might help you out." Ace grinned "I've been taught it's not very gentlemanly to leave a lady in trouble alone."

And so they made small talk as he led her towards the docks. There, anchored in the bay, was the Spade Pirate ship. 

"Here we are." Ace frowned "I am sorry to say this, but we're enemies now. This crew means a lot to me. They saved me from myself when I needed it the most, so I will fight you on their behalf."

-x-

Ace was a wreck. He couldn't deny this now. He smiled at Luffy when he set out, to keep him from worrying. But really, what were the odds that the Pirate King's son would ever truly be free? His very existences was stigmatized, and treated as sin, after all.

His little boat capsized. Fortunately, it was in front of an island. Unfortunately, the island was a bare rock, uninhabited, and with meager food supply.

Three days later, another man entered his life.

This man didn't have a real name, so Ace named him.

Masked Deuce, because he wore a mask to hide his identity, and Deuce, because he was the 2nd to arrive on the island.

Of course, their relationship started on the wrong foot. Ace told Deuce who he really was, and as predicted, Deuce didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.

Ace could understand.

After all, who would have any love for son of Gol D. Roger?

On the fifth day, Ace found a strange fruit, and the next thing he knew was that Deuce was there.....that Deuce was planning to kill him.

He didn't know how he knew, he just did.

And despite hurting on the inside, he turned towards Deuce with a warm smile, offering him the fruit he found.

After all, he couldn't begrudge Deuce for wanting to kill the demon's son.

But Deuce's attitude changed after the offer. They built a raft together and sailed out into the vast open sea. 

And that was the beginning of Spade Pirates.

They gathered a crew made up of social outcasts, just like the two of them were.

It was unanimously decided that Ace would be the Captain and that Deuce would be his first mate.

And they healed his heart in the process.

-x-

Isuka watched as a wall of fire arose, separating her from Spade Pirates.

She had a mission, and he was getting in the way of it.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to carry this mission out regardless.

He was only looking out for people that accepted him as their own.

Was it truly Justice to take those people away from him?

For the first time in her life, Isuka began to wonder what Justice really meant, and what it really entailed.


	2. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role Reversal AU

Being a pirate had its perks.

But this wasn't one of them.

Those were Isuka's thoughts as she was escorted to her execution platform.

To her death.

Two armed guards tied her chains to the iron bar intended for such an ocassion.

One of the guards was staring at her with pity.

A pity she didn't need.

It was her own stupid pride that got her here in the first place.

It was true, she told herself over and over again.

Yet when the first ship broke the surface, she began to wonder how true that was.

-x-

Ace stirred. Sunlight landed on his face, hurting his eyes with its intensity, thus hindering his vision.

He was a Marine, of all things. This was not what he wanted to do.

Marines were lapdogs of the World Government and by extensions, the Celestial Dragons.

Marines followed the corrupt system.

This execution was proof of it.

They were about to execute an innocent girl just because of who her father was.

And he loathed how he was forced to go along with it.

-x-

"I am freeing you, go." Ace undid her shackles

Marines all around them were unconscious due to burst of Conqueror's Haki, courtesy of Ace.

"Hurry, before they wake up." Ace urged

"Come with me." Isuka planted a kiss on his cheek "You don't like it here, do you?"

"No." Ace admitted

And so, they fled together, and Ace didn't mind leaving his old position behind, along with his old life.

He would no longer have to serve the corrupted system.

He could lead his life the way he wanted.


	3. The Execution Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says. I'd reveal more, but it's a suprise

Everything was ready for execution. The fortress was filled with Marines, grunts and seasoned fighters alike. Above them all, the execution platform arose, like a throne.

And then they were here. Two guards wearing suits and capes. And in front of them, walking like a proud King ascending his throne, was a young, raven-haired man, who wore a serene smile on his face, as he walked forward to ascend the execution platform. To ascend his final throne, and his final hour.

As expected, the Whitebeard Pirates showed up, and the fortress became a battle-field.

Nobody noticed a lone Marine ship sneaking into Marineford from the opposite direction.

And then......

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE!" a female voice boomed "NOT EVERY LOVE STORY IS PERFECT, BUT OURS COMES CLOSE TO BEING PERFECT! PORTGAS D. ACE, IF YOU ARE HEARING THIS, WE'VE COME FOR YOU!"

With that, the four individuals made themselves known, two of them standing, and two kneeling on one knee, with one arm raised up in the air. As the smoke cleared, it was revealed that the two standing figures were Mihar of the Spade Pirates and the Marine Ensign, Isuka, who was wearing a white dress, while the kneeling figures were Masked Deuce and Saber, also of the Spade Pirates.

"You guys....." Ace choked back a sob

"Isuka knew how to take advantage of the Tarai current to get us here cozily and without issues." Masked Deuce grinned good-naturedly "You didn't think we Spade Pirates would abandon our Captain, did you, Ace?"

"So you hijacked our ship?" Akainu growled, turning towards Isuka and Spade Pirates

"Check your facts there, Magma-Man." Masked Deuce grinned "This ship is Isuka's personal vessel, and it's not hijacking if the owner invites you on board. So technically, we never hijacked this ship."

"Then she is a traitor." Akainu said flatly

"Isuka-san is not a traitor." Mihar protested "She is in love with Taichou."

His thumb pointed towards Ace.

"A king on his throne." Masked Deuce looked up towards the execution platform "Standing above the crowd of his fervent admirers who decided to host an execution in his honor."

There was a confused silence at these words

"And Isuka is his queen." Masked Deuce concluded, a gentle smile appearing on his face


End file.
